Sinbad
Sinbad (シンバッド Shinbaddo) is a young sailor turned pirate. Originally from South Blue, he worked as a sailor since he was a child. He's known as Seven Seas because of the fact that he has traveled most of the seas in the world. After a falling out that he had with the crew of the last vessel he was working on, he stole the ship and ended up becoming a pirate together with a man he had just met named Roberts. Appearance Sinbad is a young man with shaggy blue hair, deep blue eyes and sharp facial features. He is thin, but muscular, and fairly tall. He wears jeans with large, light brown boots and a white and blue shirt that's reminiscent of Marine colours. Over top he wears a brown jacket that is lined with the fur of fur seals, and a black scarf around his neck that has a single golden anchor on it. That being his normal appearance, as well as how he dressed as a sailor. When he is appearing as a pirate and as a crew mate of the Dread Pirates, he wears white, demon horns and a white robe with a popped collar and baggy sleeves, tied with a black sash. Underneath, he wears a black skintight shirt, and has baggy white pants that match his robe, socks that are pulled over his pant cuffs and a pair of sandals. Around his waist, he has some red samurai armour on, and a giant red magatama around his neck. He dresses like this as a sort of costume, though it has surprisingly worked quite well as a disguise, as he isn't very well known in the Grand Line, and people there only know his pirate appearance. Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'Punisher': Sinbad uses a unique shaped stave in battle named Punisher. Made of steel, it has a long, thin shaft, at the bottom of which are three long, white streamers attached to it. At the top of the shaft are six large, heavy, cylindrical stones. He personally made Punisher, and has had this stave since he was a sailor, using it to fight off attacking pirates. Whenever any of the stones breaks, he repairs it by adding a new one. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities *'Strength': *'Speed': *'Endurance': Fighting Style Sinbad primarily fights by attacking with his stave, Punisher. Swinging it around, Sinbad gains incredible levels of momentum before striking, usually aiming for his opponents heads. These shots can easily, and often, crush the victims skull. Haki Sinbad showed no skill at Haki before becoming a pirate. Afterwards though, he was trained by Roberts to have full control over his Haki. Busoshoku Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki: Other Skills Bounty Trivia *Sinbad wears horns as a pirate because, as a child, he thought of pirates as evil and slightly demonic. So when he drew a picture with a pirate in it, he would had devil horns on his head. Behind The Scenes *His appearance is of Wave from Akame ga Kill!. **His pirate appearance is of Susanoo from Akame ga Kill!. *His infobox's text colour is "Ocean Blue", as a reference to his former occupation as a sailor. Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates